Lucky Ladies
by Wicketest Ish Eva Written
Summary: Nell's questions to Rachel about lesbianism leads to her experiencing it directly.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**Lucky Ladies**

**AN: Yo! I've been a fan of this series of this series for years and I always wanted to see a Rachel/Nell story. When that never happened( to my knowledge), I decided to put on my "big boy pants" and write one myself. Besides, there needs to be another yuri pairing other than Lash/Sonja ( don't misunderstand- I love them). Btw, this is the edited version; check out the link to my stories on AO3 and adultff if you want the uncut version. It's on my profile.**

Rachel, hot and sweaty from exercising, grabbed a clean towel from the locker room, used it to wipe her face, and sat at the table. She rested her head on the table, about to fall asleep when she heard the door opening.

"Rachel, is that you? I need to speak to you." a familiar voice sounded urgent.

She yawned and looked up. "Hmm?" she blinked. "Nell? What's wrong?"

Nell closed the door and walked towards her sister. "Nothing important. Just wanted to talk to my favorite person about something."

She shrugged. "About what?"

Nell stared at Rachel for a few seconds. "Men.' the word rolled off her tongue.

"Nell..." she heavily sighed. "Not _this_ again..."

Most people around Rachel knew her "big secret"- she was gay. Very gay. That being said, it wasn't much of a "secret". The classic "player butch" type, she had a huge appetite for women, hitting on them with her stud friends on her spare time. Despite this,she had steady relationships here and there, and her subordinates liked her because she was efficient at her job.

The older sister grabbed the remaining chair and sat down. "Yes, yes I know. But you're the only person I can talk to at the moment. So hear me out..." she playfully winked. "please?"

She could never resist that look. "Sure! But don't you have any friends, Nell?"

Irritated by the question, Nell pouted. "O-of course I do! You know that."

"Sami doesn't count. Just kidding." she chuckled.

Nell rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm having boyfriend problems again."

"What kinda boyfriend problems are you having?" not interested in the conversation, Rachel simply converted Nell's phrase into a question.

"My problem is that I don't _have _a boyfriend!" Nell raised her arms. "There are no good men out there! Either they're too needy or jerks! What happened to the men that bring home the bison? Just the other day, some guy rambled on about his life story on the first date, and another grabbed my ass. Argh!" she ranted.

Rachel had a blank expression. "Ok..."

Offended by her sister's indifference, Nell yelled, "You're hopeless, Rachel!"

She nodded. "Yes, it's hopeless to 'turn' me straight."

"Oh, please. That ship has sailed." Nell waved.

Chuckling, Rachel asked with a sinister smirk on her face, "Why not join the other side?"

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious? No!"

"Ha ha, of course not," Rachel assured. "But you're beautiful, Nell. I'm sure you'll find a man someday."

"Speaking of which..." Nell's eyes glanced at Rachel's muscles. "Your training regimen..."

"Huh? OH, you man my biceps?" the brunette stood up and flexed them. "Yeah, I've been working out lately."

"I can certainly see that..." the sentence just came out of Nell's mouth.

Not thinking much about what her sister said, Rachel removed her sweaty tank top and slammed it on the table.

"Check me out!" the younger sister, who was now wearing only a sports bra and short pants, flexed her tiny muscles.

Nell blushed at the sight of her sister's torso. "W-what are you doing? Don't do stuff like that?"

"Oh, c'mon! We're sisters! You've seen me naked plenty of times before!" Rachel protested.

"Yes, but..." Nell's eyes explored her sister's upper body, from her biceps to her slightly noticeable six-pack. "you weren't so... toned..." she sounded like she was in a trance.

While rubbing her stomach, the brown-haired woman said, "true. I was really skinny back then."

Those words brought Nell back to reality. "I remember that time when you were a teenager and you had your first girlfriend over. You two sounded _so _confused!" she teased.

Rachel loudly sighed and crossed her arms. "Can't you let that go? I was only 15! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Well, you certainly proved _that _!" Nell stated with an upbeat tone. "With all that questioning you were doing. 'Umm, do I poke you here?' 'Where do I go after this?' " she laughed.

Her face turned red and she clenched her fists. "Oh, stop picking on me!" Rachel pouted like a spoiled child.

Nell giggled like a schoolgirl. "Gotcha!" she was returning her sister's teasing.

"Oh, ok then." Rachel shrugged. "Wanna feel my abs? You can't really see them but..."

Thinking about how they would feel like compared to a man's, Nell answered, "Sure!" without much thought.

Rachel walked over to the other woman and sighed as she gently placed her hand on her stomach. For Nell, this was a weird but welcoming experience; this was her first time touching a woman this way, much less a somewhat ripped one. She started perspiring with Rachel as her hand softly pressed on her stomach, slowly guiding it up and down. Her sister's abs were quite the artwork- hard and strong like a man's, but smooth and silky like a woman's.

Biting her lip and nervously playing with her hair didn't prevent Rachel from slipping into thoughts she shouldn't have. A small trail of blood poured down her chin as Nell bought her hand below her navel, sending chills down her spine. For some reason, Rachel thought that tightly closing her eyes would help, but all that did was make her wish that her sister's hands would go lower.

Not wanting her mind to venture into dangerous territory, the younger sister took two quick steps back and asked, "You get enough?" so fast it was unintelligible.

Nell's face became distorted. "What...?"

She breathed deeply and wiped the blood off her chin. "Did you get enough?" every word was clear this time.

"Yes..." the older sister looked away. "Say Rachel, what's it like to date another girl?" she asked as her sister sat back down.

"Hmm? Why ask that all a sudden?" Rachel was trying to forget the dirty thoughts of her sister, and that question made things worse.

Nell shrugged. "just curious."

"Meh, it's like dating a guy with boobs," she tried to sound carefree, not wishing to go into details.

"Wow, what a vivid description," Nell's tone reeked with sarcasm. "but then again, since you hang out with Jess so much, I wouldn't expect you to know much about dating.'"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel snapped. "Ugh, I hate hanging out with Jess sometimes! She takes all the best looking women!"

"Are you sure about that, or is she just the better player?" a conceited smirk appeared on Nell's face.

Rachel pounded her right fist on the table and stood up. "I can run circles around that so-called 'butch'! The only reason she gets laid more is because she's _desperate_!" she pointed.

"That was a desperately _bad _argument," Nell uttered. "Rachel, you need to start taking your love life more seriously. The last time you had a real girlfriend was 4 years ago. You're not in college anymore. Grow up." she lectured.

Her younger sister sat back down and loudly sighed like an annoyed teenager.

"How about Sasha?" she ignored Rachel's childishness.

"How about you mind your own business? Besides, she has a thing for Jake."

"What about Sonja? I'm sure she's gay."

"I'd sure be _happy _if she wasn't!" Rachel bantered.

"Lash?" she didn't find that joke amusing.

"Psyche!"

"How about Kindle?"

Rachel played with her chin. "Not a half-bad idea, actually. She can teach you about hairstyles and fashion!" she snickered.

Nell had a shocked expression on her face. "Excuse me? That ice cream cone on her head? And that geeky space-themed dress? Is that a joke?"

Her sister laughed. "It is."

"You're not funny, Rachel." she was quite blunt.

"If you say so," she stretched and leaned back. When she was done, she noticed her left breast was sticking out. After apologising to her sister, Rachel fixed her bra.

Nell blushed for the few seconds she got to view Rachel's breast. Although it was small, it blended well with the rest of her body, and her nipple was a nice shade of pink.

"What's it like to have sex with another woman?" Nell asked all of a sudden as she placed her finger on her lower lip, and she flicked her tongue on it, tasting the remains of Rachel's sweat.

The younger sister choked. "Why would you ask me that? You already asked me a thousand times!" she sounded defensive.

Nell removed her finger from her lip. "No particular reason... I just thought it'd be best to change the subject, since sex is your expertise."

"Ha ha, how true." Rachel smirked. "Well, it's like doing it with a guy if your girl's wearing a strap-on. If not, then it just feels good!" her laugh was obnoxious.

The older sister shook her fist and lipsmacked, needing to know more. "Dammit, Rachel! That's not what I meant!"

The laughter seized. "What did you mean then? Why would you want to know the intimate details?"

"I...uhh..." she averted her eyes.

"Nell, we're just talking about nothing! Don't take everything so seriously! You-"

Finally losing her patience, Nell yelled, "And your problem is that you take _nothing _seriously!"

A sad look replaced Rachel's smile. "Gee, Nell..."

Realizing her error, Nell said "Sorry." in haste.

Rachel ignored the apology and stood up to leave. "Stop bothering me so much and find a boyfriend or something." she advised while looking at the door. "I need to return to my 'serious work' anyway. Bye." she walked off.

After watching her sister slam the door behind her, Nell deeply sighed out of regret. She wanted to chase after her, but she pushed it at the back of her mind; her break was over as well.

When Nell's shift was over, she headed to Rachel's room to apologize again.

Knock knock. "Um, Rachel? Are you free? I don't want to disturb you." she knocked yet again.

Footsteps could be heard. "Yeah?" Rachel, who was wearing but a towel, asked with an attitude after opening the door.

A drop of sweat poured down Nell's forehead as she gazed at her sister's body. "I came to say 'sorry' again. What I said was out of line."

"Glad you feel that way. Anything else?"

She blinked. "So... you forgive me?"

"Of course!" Rachel answered in an upbeat way. "I'm not busy tonight, so we can talk about your man problems. Hold on, just let me change-"

"That's not necessary. Can I come in?" Nell cut the sentence short on impulse.

Rachel raised her left eyebrow. "Sure...? Nell, is there something you're not telling me? You've been acting kinda weird."

"No" her tone was sharp. "But..."

"Never mind." it was Rachel's desire to change the subject. "Step on in."

As soon as Nell closed the door and removed her shoes, she sat on Rachel's bed and crossed her legs.

"So what were you saying about the 'bad boys'?" Rachel asked as she bent over to look for a nightgown.

Although she tried not to stare at the site, the older sister's eyes had minds of their own "Do you have a girlfriend, Rachel?"

She slammed the drawer and stood upright after she found what she was looking for. "No. You know that."

Getting cold from the damp towel, Rachel pulled it off her and threw it in a corner.

"Y-you can't just do that while I'm here!" Nell protested as her face turned as red as her lipstick.

"You're the one who wanted to come in here!"she reminded. "Also, we're sisters! Who cares?"

"Indeed, we're sisters..." her voice trailed off as she witnessed Rachel lavish herself with cream.

When Rachel was done, she was about to grab her boxers but-

"Wait!" Nell sounded like she was in pain. "Come here."

It seemed like an odd request, but Rachel strolled to her sister, still fully naked. "Yeah?"

Stuck by the flowery scent, Nell struggled to find the right words, or any words at all. "Tell me, about the girls you bring in here... are they as beautiful as I am?"

She gulped and blushed. "No, not even close..." she scratched the back of her head.

Nell sighed in relief, but it was lustful and lengthy.

"Nell..." Rachel recently noticed her sister's red face, and she has been with enough women to know what that kind of sighing meant.

She placed her right hand on Nell's shoulder and lightly squeezed it. "You know that question you asked me? About what it's like to have sex with another woman?"

"What about it?"

"Instead of simply telling you, why don't I..." Rachel trailed her hand up Nell's neck to play in her hair. "show you?"

Another lustful sigh was the only way the older sister could answer.

Rachel leaned forward to press her against the other woman's and stopped playing in her hair so she could squeezed her right breast. Their tongues fought their way into each other's mouths, wanting, wishing. She gently pushed Nell onto the bed as their tongues were becoming acquainted with one another.

The younger sister broke the to suck on her sister's lower lip and leveraged herself.

"You're so pretty, Nell..." she complimented as she unbuttoned Nell's blazer.

"And you're quite handsome." Nell returned the flattery while Rachel pulled down her skirt and panties.

"Even better looking than Jess?" she unhooked her bra.

Nell thought about it. "Not quite."

"That's not funny."

She winked. "I know it isn't."

"Wanna get under the covers? I'm kinda cold." Rachel asked after throwing her clothes somewhere.

"Yeah." Nell stood up and removed her upper clothing.

Their tongues proceeded with the exploration as their hands rubbed and pressed against the other person's skin. They moaned and groaned as Rachel grinded on her older sister, as their skin became hotter and hotter as they touched. Rachel broke the kiss to suck the left side of Nell's neck and she screamed when Rachel drove her knee into her center and rubbed her numb mountain.

30 minutes later...

"I love you so much, Rachel." Nell said after Rachel licked her way up body and kissed her.

"I love you very much too, Nell." she said while playing in her hair.

Nell nibbled on her right ear and then whispered, "Thanks for answering my question in such detail. You really have improved since you were a teenager, when you were just poking people." she kissed her earlobe.

Rachel's face turned red. "Oh! Not _that _again! Can't you let that go?"

She brought her lips down to her neck and make quick kisses on it. "No." she returned to what she was doing.

"Stop! That tickles!" Rachel squirmed and laughed.

"Besides," Nell briefly sucked her neck. "you didn't answer one of my questions."

Two blinks. "What question was it?"

"What's it like to go out with a girl." Nell answered. "You don't plan on treating your own sister like most of the girls you sleep with, do you?"

Her heart was struck by that question, so Rachel turned on her sides to look directly at her older sister. "No, of course not. I love you." she scratched her head. "Damn, those lectures really got to me! But whatever! It's a date!"

And with that, they kissed passionately on the lips, and Rachel would have to apply her "hard work" ethic to the dating world for now on.

**AN: And that's all, folks! I haven't written a yuri in months, so if it wasn't the "hottest" one in the world, then that's why. But hey, I couldn't let my yuri skills become rusty so... anyway, happy cruisin'( get it *wink*)! **


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky Ladies Part 2

**AN: Sup again?! Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter! I wasn't planning on continuing this, but since I got such a great review on AO3( thanks so much, DS!), I figured it couldn't kill me to try my hand at a multi-chap story. And I have it in my head, so I might as well get it out. This takes place two weeks after the first chapter.**

**This is the edited version. The unedited one's on AO3. Check the link on my profile. **

With a bouquet of roses in hand, Rachel knocked on Nell's door. They were about to go on their first real date.

"Wow, you look very handsome, Rachel." Nell complimented after she opened the door. "And those roses... they're beautiful."

Blushing, she said, "They're not as beautiful as you in that dress."

Nell was wearing a shiny light blue short dress with matching high heels and earrings, and a matching purse to boot.

"Ha ha, how original," Nell chuckled. "But thanks. That tuxedo fits you really well."

A black tux with a piano tie and black shoes was what Rachel wore.

"Thanks..." Rachel was embarrassed.

"Shall we go?" asked Nell.

She gave the bouquet of roses to her sister and escorted her out of the base.

The date was to be at a five-star restaurant that had an Italian theme; the sole reason why Rachel choose it was because she was able to get a discount. Famed commanding officers pay less in that area.

After they arrived at the restaurant and were seated, Rachel suddenly realized that she was going out with someone. Someone she had to call her "girlfriend". Not a "bed buddy" or "special friend", but a real "girlfriend". It's been a long time since Rachel went out on a date, so she started sweating bullets, shaking her legs, and taking small sips of her drink every few seconds.

"Umm... how was your day?" she asked after sipping the last drop of water.

Nell placed the menu down and answered, "My day? Tch, let me tell you! First, one of my assistants pulls the fire alarm! Then, a mechanic used the wrong parts to fix the tank! He said he accidently used helicopter parts! I don't know anything about repairing vehicles, but how is that possible? And then..."

Knowing how her sister liked to ramble when she got fired up, Rachel decided to stop listening.

Looking at Nell's luscious red lips move made Rachel think about tasting them again and having Nell smudge her lipstick by kissing all over Rachel's body.

"_Damn, she has a nice bust..._" Rachel thought, bringing her focus to her sister's upper body, and remembering what kind of outfit she wore for the evening.

The dress was gorgeous, but Nell's birthday suit was what she looked best in. Those slender legs... soon Rachel was thinking about being in between them and licking her way up to her sister's stomach and chest and throat, to make those sexy lips hers once again.

"... and that's how my terrible day went." Nell was done ranting.

The only thing that Rachel could say was, "That's terrible."

"Really," she said. "What're you gonna order?"

Still thinking about her sister's body, Rachel answered, "Chicken legs... chicken thighs... chicken breasts... and I want it hot- I mean, I want it with hot sauce."

Nell looked at her in confusion. "Huh? Why would you want so much chicken?" After pondering about it, the perplexed look was replaced with disgust. "Now I get it! You weren't listening to me at all, were you? Ugh, you were just thinking about how I look in this dress!"

"You look really nice in it, and I love chicken," a pathetic excuse.

Nell rolled her eyes.

Trying to quickly clean the mess she made, Rachel assured, "Look, right now I'll admit that I'm scanning your body, but tomorrow I promise I won't and I'll be attentive to you."

The disgusted look remained. "You're_ very _humorous, Rachel! You can't wait to get in my pants today, but tomorrow, you'll magically won't be attracted to me anymore and you'll actually_ listen _to me!"

"But you're not wearing pants today..." Rachel joked, though she knew this was the worse time.

Her sister grumbled loudly, which matched her current facial expression.

Rachel heavily sighed, knocked her right fingers on the table, and looked around the room, like she was searching for help. Not knowing what else to do, she phoned Jess.

"Who're you calling?" asked Nell.

"Jess? Dammit, she's not answering." Rachel, ignoring Nell's question, said in an indoor voice.

"Why would you call Jess at a time like this?" Nell asked it annoyance.

"I was hoping she'd give me some pointers."

That struck a nerve. "Ha! And what would she tell you? For us to have a threesome?"

Oddly, the idea of a threesome never came up when Rachel and Jess hung out with their stable of ladies. Perhaps because they were too busy with their "friendly competition" to actually be "friendly" with each other.

A full, bright smile appeared on Rachel's face.

"It's not happening, Rachel. Not now, not ever."

The smile immediately faded.

"And what the hell would Jess know about dating anyway?" Nell continued with her not-so-flattering opinion of Jess. "The last time I heard the word 'girlfriend' come out of her mouth was when she said, 'I've got this girl, and she's a friend with benefits. We also chill at the bar, so she's one of my girlfriends!' "

Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

Banging her left fist on the table, Nell yelled, "This isn't funny!"

Everyone turned to look at them; suddenly, the air became so dense that you could cut it with a knife. Nell composed herself, and her sister waved to the diners with her left hand and played in her left hand and played in her hair with the other.

"Are you two alright?" a waiter asked after he approached the sisters.

"Yes, we're fine. We're ready to order." Nell answered while flipping through the menu.

The waiter pulled out his notebook and asked, "What will you be having?"

After closing the menu and placing it back down, Nell answered, "Felicini alfredo, please. And a glass of red wine."

"And I'll order some chicken legs-"

A loud grumble came from the other side of the table.

"Umm... I'll order some chicken pizza-"

Another grumble, this time even louder.

"I'll just have pizza..." she looked at Nell, who gave an expression of approval. "Pepperoni pizza?" seeking validation again like a teenager, Rachel eyed her sister for a second time.

Nell nodded.

"Pepperoni pizza it is!" And, umm..." she cleared her throat. "more water."

As he wrote the orders down, the waiter said, "That'll be thirty-five dollars and sixteen cents."

Wide-eyed, Rachel asked, "Even with the discount?" she sighed. "Fine. Here." she handed him the money.

While watching the waiter walk off, Nell asked, "So how was your day?"

"Good?" Rachel shrugged.

It seemed like Nell would have to probe into her sister's brain. "Why was it good?"

"Everything went smoothly."

Talking to Rachel was like talking to an aloof kid sometimes.

In frustration, Nell heavily sighed and asked, "Exactly _why _did everything go smoothly? What happened?"

"First, one of the soldiers-"

"I'm not listening," her tone was brusque.

With a raise of an eyebrow, Rachel asked, "Then why'd you ask?"

"So you can know how it feels." she wasted no time to respond.

Rachel crossed her arms and rocked the chair back and forth. "You can be so childish sometimes..."

After she took a sip of her water, Nell snapped back, "Look who's talking. You can't even listen to me for five minutes!"

"Tch, more like five hours..." she said under her breath.

"What was that?"

She stopped rocking in her chair and answered, "Nothing."

Luckily, the food arrived before the scene escalated. While they were eating, the couple talked about general subjects, and after an hour, Rachel left a five dollar tip and the two walked out.

They then decided to walk around the dock near the restaurant; the scene was beautiful at this time of night.

"So, Nell..." Rachel held Nell's right hand and pulled her closer. "How was I?"

The brief brush against Rachel's skin made Nell's heart jump, and she quickly let go. "Ugh, that sounds like we were just in bed!"

Rachel stopped walking, stared at her sister's blushing face, and said, "What're you talking about? I meant how was the date?"

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"How was it good?"

"Why should I tell you? It's not like you'd hear me. You'll just be thinking about my body!" her voice raised when she said the last sentence.

She crossed her arms and looked away. "Hmph, that _again _? Can't you just drop it?"

Nell was about to be brutally frank, but she could've sworn that she heard her sister's voice cracking and she saw a tear. "Fine... I forgive you. The date was fine overall, though we had a rough start."

In response to that statement, Rachel uncrossed her arms, wiped her tears, and walked up to her sister. She wanted to kiss her, but remembering the date they just had, Rachel decided to hug her instead. Though surprised at first, Nell returned the gesture and lightly rubbed Rachel's back.

"So, how does it feel to go out on a real date?" Nell asked after they stopped hugging.

She had to think about it; no one has asked her a question like that before. "A bit strange, to be honest. If I just met you at a bar, I'd ask if you wanna come to my house, or go to yours."

The "fuzzy" feeling immediately faded. "We live in the same place, Rachel. And it's not a house. It's a base."

"Nell, I was only being general." she chuckled. "I swear, you're such a nerd!"

Playing along with her sister's teasing, Nell said, "And you're such a fool!"

They both laughed.

"Wanna go to the beach?" asked Rachel, who pointed at it after they stopped laughing.

She smiled. "Of course. That sounds wonderful."

"You should've just said 'yes'." Rachel then grabbed Nell's hand and pulled them towards the beach.

It was a setting often found in a romance novel- the full moon shining down on them, the starry night sky, the sound of the small waves, and the fresh air. As the pair held hands, Rachel kept looking at her sister cross-eyed, wondering how Nell felt about the date so far. Should she just ask? Or should she play it cool?

"Beautiful scenery, isn't it?" the silence was broken.

Nell stopped walking, released herself from Rachel's grasp, and faced her. "Indeed, but are you talking about the beach or me? I felt your eyes on me."

She gulped. "Uhh... I'm nervous. When I was staring at you, I was wondering whether if you were enjoying yourself or not. I swear!"

It took some seconds, but Nell finally said, "Is that the truth? I noticed your sweaty hands."

"Ha ha, yeah..." Rachel laughed as she wiped off the sweat with her top.

She joined in with the giggling. "Yes, I am enjoying this. Thanks for caring."

Averting her eyes and rubbing her neck, Rachel said, "Aww, don't mention it."

Her sister's apparent shyness made Nell chuckle, and she placed her left hand on Rachel's corresponding cheek and said, "You're so cute, Rachel!" she pinched it.

Blushing and smiling crookedly were the only ways Rachel could respond.

"Anyway, let's sit down." Rachel finally managed to say while Nell was still playing with her cheeks.

"Sure," Nell removed her hands from her sister's face, sat down on the sand, placed her purse right next to her, and took off her high heels.

"Is this how you imagined it?" Rachel asked after she lied down next to Nell.

Turning to look at her sister, Nell asked, "What're you talking about?"

"A date on the beach."

"Yes, more or less. The setting's picture perfect, and the person I'm with isn't half-bad either." she pinched Rachel's cheek again.

On impulse, Rachel tightly closed her eyes and chuckled.

"This reminds me of the time when I was in college. A guy I liked was about to transfer, and I offered to walk around with him on the beach. Unfortunately, he decided to change schools anyway, and I never saw him again." Nell moved her finger up and down Rachel's neck.

The movement of Nell's finger sent chills down Rachel's spine and dirty thoughts in her head, but she pushed them aside and said, "I'm sorry... about that guy and how he couldn't stay to go out with you." to prove that she was listening, she added that second part.

After she planted a kiss on Rachel's cheek, Nell said, "It's ok, and thanks for listening."

"No prob, hee hee." since Rachel was now in a playful mood, she also stated, "This reminds me of college too. Spring break! Woo! Man, I must've slept with so many chicks, but then again, I was so drunk that I can't really remember! Ha ha ha!"

Because she was now irritated, Nell sharply pinched her sister's neck.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" she rubbed the aching spot.

"You're ruining the evening!"

While still rubbing her neck, Rachel yelled, "I had a girlfriend too! Don't you remember?"

"A girl who you sleep with more than once and see outside your bedroom is hardly your 'girlfriend'." Nell pointed out. "And you only dated- or should I say had sex with- her for two weeks. Like I said, your last serious relationship was four years ago."

Rachel grumbled and felt her blood pressure raising. "What about you? You change boyfriends like you change underwear! You have a new man every few months!"

"Now you _know _that's not true!" Nell defended. "I broke up with them because they weren't good enough for me."

"Your problem is that you think _no one's _good enough for you! Not even your own sister!"

Those words directly pierced the deep regions of Nell's heart. Her sister had a valid point with the first sentence, but the other one was more emotional and personal. She didn't know how much Rachel was trying to satisfy her until right now, and how much her sister cared. Nell admitted to herself that it was selfish and unfair to expect Rachel to live up to standards she never made clear.

"You're right... I'm sorry, Rachel."

"Meh, you don't have to be sorry." she sighed. "Look, I know this isn't the most romantic date ever. You have every right to be mad at me; I wasn't paying attention to you at dinner, and I went on and on about nailing a bunch of chicks...I mean, uhh, women. So..."

"Well, I'm glad you see it that way, although I'm still sorry. But it's nice to see how well you've matured." she kissed Rachel's forehead.

"And not to mention we spent half the time arguing about dating... on a date." Rachel then looked straight into Nell's eyes. "Speaking of which, I won't be like that guy- I'll never leave your side, Nell. Even if we break up."

Part of her knew that what her sister said was fluffy foolishness, but Nell's heart fluttered like a lovesick schoolgirl anyway. "That's sweet, Rachel."

As Nell began to play in Rachel's hair, the latter woman caressed her sister's cheek and moved in to kiss her. While their tongues touched, Rachel removed her hand from Nell's face and used it to stroke her back, neck, stomach, hips, and legs; Nell responded in kind.

Someone's cellphone rang.

"Crap, that must be mine," Rachel said after she broke the kiss.

She answered the phone "Hello? Jess? Nah, it's cool now. I'm just hanging out with my _square _sister. That party? Shoot, hell yeah I'm gonna be there! Lots of strippers? Can't wait! Talk to you later!" she hung up.

"So, where were we?" Rachel wanted to continue, but Nell slapped her. Hard.

"Wha? Why'd you do that?" whined Rachel as she stroked her reddened cheek.

It was hard to find the right words, but Nell eventually replied, "What the hell's wrong with you? First, you answer you phone right in the middle of an intimate moment. Then you call me a square! And to top it all off, you're planning on going to a party with strippers!"

Rachel blinked three times. "What's wrong with strippers?"

Nell grinded her teeth. "If I wasn't your sister, what would have you said to Jess?"

"Huh? Oh, I probably would've said I was hanging out with some woman."

When "some woman" registered in Nell's mind, she bit down on her lower lip, grabbed a fistfull of sand, and threw it in her sister's face.

Coughing and rubbing her eyes, Rachel asked, "Nell, are you nuts?"

Ignoring the question, Nell grabbed her purse, stood up, and placed her shoes back on. "Bye, Rachel!" she stormed off.

A few minutes later, when her eyes healed and her coughing stopped, she asked herself, "Was it something I said?" with a dumbfounded expression.

Rachel figured that Nell would be in her room, but first she went to hers to change out of her tux into casual clothes. A blue T-shirt and white shorts to be specific. Then, Rachel washed her hands and face, placed on her sneakers when she got to the room door, and left.

It was now Rachel's turn to apologize. "Nell?" knock knock. "Can I please talk to you?"

Hard footsteps approached the door and Nell roughly opened it. "_What?" _her face was puffy, her eyes were red, and she too changed out of her formal attire into a green sleeveless shirt and black hot pants.

"Nell, I... wait a minute, have you been crying?"

"DUH!" she yelled in Rachel's face. "You referred to me as 'some woman'! Am I just one of your playthings to you? Some trophy to show off to your friends?" her voice cracked, and she wiped the flowing tears.

Averting her eyes and sniffing, Rachel answered, "No, of course not. I didn't mean to hurt you." she looked at her sister. "I'm sorry for being a jerk... I mean, I'm sorry for being inconsiderate to your feelings."

"That's much better."

She smiled. 'Good... umm, can I come in? This is kinda weird."

Nell welcomed her, and Rachel took off her shoes.

The couple just stood near the wall, not knowing what to do or say.

"Nell..." Rachel decided to break the ice and walked up to her sister to hug her. "I would never hurt you on purpose. You know that."

While stroking her back, Nell said, "Yeah, I know."

They then stop hugging and gazed into each other's eyes. Rachel played in her sister's long, big blonde hair and leaned forward to seize those lips she's been dying to taste again. As their tongues fought for room in the other woman's mouth, Rachel lightly pushed Nell to the wall. Then, the younger sister drove her knee deep into Nell's crotch while squeezing Nell's right hip. After Rachel broke the kiss, she removed her knee and placed her right hand in her sister's pants, rubbing her numb center.

"You were right..." she came close to Nell's left ear. "I couldn't wait to get in your pants today."

"Ahh... I thought so..." the older sister moaned as her center was being slowly stroked.

Rachel blew into her sister's ear and said, "You're such a know-it-all!" and then nibbled on her earlobe.

Sighing heavily, Nell brought Rachel even closer and hugged her tightly. Now Rachel could barely breathe, but she didn't mind as her hot breath came down on Nell's neck, and she flicked her tongue on it.

It was about time to remove her hand from her sister's pants, so Rachel trailed it up Nell's smooth stomach to rub her chest, while sucking her neck.

"Rachel..." Nell moaned to Rachel's touching and rubbing.

(Cut)

Eventually, Nell broke the heated kiss and turned the vibrator off while breathing heavily on Rachel's neck. Both women's bodies were drenched in sweat, they were gasping for air, and their legs were so wobbly they could barely make it to the bed.

"Wow, Nell... what happened to the prudish woman that I was dating a few hours ago?" Rachel was able to ask while she threw the vibrator towards the wall.

"What? I... hey! You can't just throw my stuff!"

"Well, you lied about it!" [ in the unedited ver. of ch. 1, Rachel uses a strap-on and explains to Nell that it feels the same as a vibrator, and Nell said that she didn't have one.]

"Ugh!"

Not wanting to argue yet again, Rachel wrapped her left arm around her sister's shoulders and brought her close.

"Do you have a strap-on?" Rachel ruined the moment... again.

Nell slapped Rachel's thigh. "No, you dimwit!"

"How do I know you're not lying this time?"

"Why would I have something like that?"

After thinking about it for a sec, Rachel replied, "Good point."

They snuggled in silence for a while, but Rachel broke it by complaining,

"I didn't get to do the things I wanted to do!"

Nell chuckled and nuzzled her sister's neck. "Aww, I'm sorry. Then again, I take that back."

She sighed. "I just wanted to swim in your 'waves of passion'."

Waves... of passion? That's a phrase only found in Nell's cheesy romance collection.

"Whoa, waves of passion? Seriously, Rachel? I haven't heard that since high school!" Nell snorted.

"Oooh, Nell! Stop making fun of me!"

"If you don't want me to tease you, then don't give me any material." said Nell. "I'm glad I lead this time, because I didn't want to be poked all night." she poked Rachel's ribs twice.

She squirmed. "Again...?"

Giggling, Nell said, "Don't worry, this is the last time. Especially since I have new stuff! 'Loveboat'[ Rachel says this in the uncut ver.] and 'waves of passion'!" she laughed louder.

"Child..." Rachel rolled her eyes.

After she stopped laughing, Nell snapped, "Tch, look who's talking!"

Rachel decided to calm Nell down by playing in her hair. "Next time, I'm gonna be in charge, so I can drive your love boat and ride your... waves of passion."

They bursted out into laughter.

"Good night, love." Nell kissed her sister's cheek.

She responded by pressing her lips against Nell's forehead. "Good night."

Getting under the covers wasn't necessary; their bodies were still scorching hot from their lovemaking.

**AN:The end! Fo' real this time. Yep, I'm not writing a third chapter. For those who liked this, I'm sorry. And for those that didn't... I'm sorry it was whack XD.**

**I welcome all kinds of con-crit!**


End file.
